kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragblacker (Ryuki)
is a mechanical black Japanese Dragon monster that's Kamen Rider Ryuga's Contract Monster. It is a dark version of Ryuki's Dragredder. History Partnered with Ryuga, they first attacked Ouja's monster, saving Femme and killed Genocider before Femme killed Ouja. Dragblacker later assist his master in his combat against Femme and Knight before Ryuki joined the battle and killed him with Ryuga via a standard Dragon Rider Kick. SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Calendar Dragblacker here is a corrupted Dragreder after Ryuki was possessed by his late brother and tainted into Ryuga. Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If After Shinji abandoned his current Advent Deck for Ryuga's, he is driven into madness by this power, followed by the transformation into Ryuga Survive. While Dragblacker didn't appear, but if Ryuga did evolved, Dragblacker might as well received the same effect, presumably transforming into a replica of Dragranzer. Decade In the World of Faiz, after Daiki took Tsukasa's Ride Booker, Narutaki took advantage of the situation as he took Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on the whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. In his fight with Ryuga, Diend summoned Kamen Rider Kiva ("A monster for a monster.") when Ryuga summoned Dragblacker, transforming him into his Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow form soon after. He used Kiva Arrow's Final Attack Ride to counter Ryuga's Final Vent. Diend's final attack prevailed, seemingly destroying both Ryuga and Dragblacker. World of Negatives The alternate Dark Rider Ryuga from the World of Negatives was also able to summon a Dragblacker, which he did while fighting Decade after he acquired the K-Touch and assumed Complete Form. Decade summoned Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive as Ryuga prepared his Final Vent with Dragblacker, with Decade's final attack prevailing and destroying them both. World of the Rider War Dragblacker was among the Contract Monsters that fought Kamen Rider Decade along with their contract holders in the Rider War. He, along with Dragreder, attacked Decade head on, and were shot down before they could even reach him. Stats *'Total length': 615 cm *'Overall width': 37 cm *'Maximum flight speed': 520 km/h So far like Dragreder, known body parts are the blade-like tail the , armored abdomen and his mouth the , enable it to perform , a fireball spit with the temperature of 6,000°C (10,832°F). Compared to Dragreder as well, his Drag Breath can petrify the target in place for his master to attack. Attacks *'Strike Vent': Performs attack, where Dragblacker shoots Drag Breath in the direction Ryuga points to while Ryuga uses the Drag Gauntlet, based on Dragblacker's Drag Jaw, to shoot fire as well. *'Final Vent': Performs the attack, where Dragblacker coils itself around Ryuga after the Rider jumped into the air and is about to reach the peak of his jump, then shoots a Drag Breath to launch him at the opponent at high speeds. Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Dragblacker's body can be used by Ryuga as weapons or other equipment. * : A sword derived from Dragblacker's Drag Tail. It is summoned with Ryuga's Sword Vent card. * : A gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. It is summoned with Ryuga's Strike Vent card. * : Two shields derived from the segments of Dragblacker's Drag Body that are equipped with legs. They can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. They are summoned by Ryuga's Guard Vent card. Ryuga Drag Saber.png|Drag Saber Ryuga Drag Claw.png|Drag Claw Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure **Episode 21: The Walking All-Rider Album **Episode 31/Finale: The World Destroyer * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki **''Another Alternative'' **''Alive A Life'' See also Category:Mirror Monster Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Swords